


Scratching That Itch

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds ways to entertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching That Itch

**Title:** Scratching That Itch  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry finds ways to entertain.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor, erotica  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://vividzephyr.insanejournal.com/profile)[**vividzephyr**](http://vividzephyr.insanejournal.com/) , who successfully guessed which was my drabble in this week's Snarry_LDWS challenge. Her prompt: Catboy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Scratching That Itch

~

“That’s Teddy squared away,” Harry said, entering the bedroom. “He’s a handful.”

“Indeed.” Severus looked up, raising an eyebrow when he saw Harry. “And apparently an ear full.”

“An ear--?” Reaching up, Harry checked his ears. “Oh! We were playing, I did a partial transformation--”

“No explanation is necessary.” Throwing back the covers, Severus stalked towards Harry. “What else did you forget?” he purred, embracing Harry.

“Mmm.” Harry melted, moaning as Severus scratched the base of his spine, making him purr and lift his tail. His _tail_?

Severus smirked, leading him to bed. “Come on, Catboy. Let’s scratch that itch.”

~


End file.
